


Memorial

by SamuelJames



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posner's thoughts on Hector's anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Memorial  
> Character: Posner  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Posner's thoughts on Hector's anniversary  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for The History Boys film  
> Disclaimer: The History Boys belongs to Alan Bennett, Nicholas Hytner and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It’s Hector’s anniversary today, Posner wonders if the others even remember. Maybe being the youngest, and therefore escaping Hector’s wandering hands, he can afford to remember him fondly. Years later he’s teaching some of the same poems that Hector taught him and remembers the joy of discovering their meanings.

It was Hector who got him learning beyond lessons and made classes fun. No other teacher encouraged his singing or offered extra poetry sessions after school. Irwin and Mrs Lintott were great but when he reminisces it’s Hector who stands out. Maybe one day he can inspire his pupils like that.


End file.
